bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Federico Machu
Federico Machu is one of the former two Dios Vasto Lordes and now one of the Divino Arrancars (lit. Divine Ripped Mask) Background Information Apperance The remains of his hollow mask is two small earnings that are normally covered up by his hair. Federico is evenly six feet with white hair with sliver eyes. He wears the Arrancar uniform the only difference is that he were a pair of white gloves. Personality Federico's personality is that of one of a king or ruler. His name means peaceful ruler and treats everyone not only hollows, arrancars with respect but everyone. He normally ever easy going though if he is made angry he is one of the most scary Arrancars. Abilities/Powers As a former Dios Vasto Lorde he has developed several powers no other arrancar has very had. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: He is a master in swordsmanship stating himself as the great swordsman in all of Hueco Mundo . � � Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Federico has been seen to deal captain level damage just with his hands. Immense Strength: Federico has shown to possess great physical stregnth able to break buildings in the World of the Living. Enhanced Hierro: He has skin so hard that that normally takes a Shinigami's bankai to do any damage and still very little. Sonido Master: One of his great strengths is his great speed making he so fast that he makes an average captain's flash step seem to be standing still. Spatial Eye: One of his most unique powers is that when he shuts his right eye he cannot be affect by any hypnotic spell and can see every place he has been in his life but cannot hear any place he isn't close to Federico states that this is his Eye of Light he had acquired when he became a Dios Vasto Lorde. Temporal Eye: One of his most unique powers is that when he shuts his left eye he may re see anything he has already seen as if he was seeing it again but may not hear anything in the memory and he state that this is his Eye of Darkness he had acquired when he became a Dios Vasto Lorde. Greatly Enhanced Pesquisa: He has such a talent for Pesquisa all he has to do to active it is just think and he can sense spiritual pressure miles away and immediately can determine exactly how powerful a opponent can be. Overwhelming Limitless Immense Spiritual Energy: As a former Dios Vasto Lorde he already possessed unbelievable strong and vast spirit energy four times as strong as an average captain's spirit energy before even becoming a Divino Arrancar. This means he has four times the Spiritual Power as an average captain level Shinigami even in his sealed form it can be said that his spiritual power is at least twice as strong as Aizen's. After becoming a Dios Vasto Lorde his spiritual energy became a source of limitless spiritual energy and immune to the powers of Sekkisekki stone this means that he learned the Sekkiseki Protection Technique this way meaning least four to five average captain level Shinigami are needed to defeat him. Is spiritual power is so great that he can fight a Muerte who absorbs Ulises the Segund Espada without even releasing his Zanpakuto. Cero: Federico's cero is completely white it can be fired from ether hand mostly from his index finger much like how Ulquiorra did. His cero is very powerful noting that even in his sealed form it is strong enough to destroy one of the underground catacombs that run under Hueco Mundo that Conects to Los Noches. He is forbidden to use it in Los Noches for it can destroy most of Los Noches even using once inside the fortress. Bala: Most arrancars have this techniques his is red like most. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo he uses it often to summon other Arrancars. Keen Intellect: One of his most powerful traits is his intellect stating that his eyes see more than just our world but threw and into many he is worlds smarter than his Divino Arrancar comrade. Instant Regeneration: Most likely his strongest power his that has long as his head isn't cut off or his heart is destroyed he can regenerate any wound even to the extent of losing limbs or internal organs. Telekinesis: He has great skill in telekinesis that he can move any number of objects by surrounding his spiritual energy around said objects, he can move said object as long he can see it in his mind he doesn't have to be in the same dimension of where the object is. Claro Mundo (Clear World): This is a power that Federico has it is a power that can makes a giant size see through barrier sphere. This is not a dimension just a barrier that cannot be broken or destroyed. Once inside he can regulate the spirit energy of anyone inside even himself, increasing, decreasing, or stopping certain things in powers. It can breakdown or form spirit particles inside the sphere just the same it can even transfer spirit energy to one person other that includes himself. The sphere structure is like glass no one outside or inside the sphere my see, hear, or sense the spiritual pressure of those inside and vice-versa for those inside they my only see through. Though no one may not see anyone inside if you are on the outside and vice-versa except for Federico and the sphere won't disappair until he wants it to or until he is killed or defeated and cannot hold it to gather this is also a power he had acquired when he became a Dios Vasto Lorde. This is what Federico says about this abbility,"Humans rule the World of the Living, Shinigami rule the Soul Society, and Hollows rule Hueco Mundo, but I rule this world here I'm above a god here I'm a God's God!!! Zanpaktuo Federico's Zanpakuto is called Crepusculo (夜明けの夕暮れ (クレプスキュロ), kurepusukyuro, Spanish for "Twilight", Japanese for "Dusk of Dawn"), and takes the form of a nodachi with rectangular guard with no design on the hilt's collar and a black hilt he keeps it at his waist. *'Resurrección': Released by unsheathing the sword and by calling the command Unlock. When releasing his Zanpakuto a giant force of bright white light with a blue tint Spiritual Pressure that takes the shape of a sphere with Federico in the center, with this release Federico gains multiple abilites as well as physical enhancements as well has for even in the World of the Living with none to very low spirit energy around them this release does great damage to the surroundings of about 1/3 a mile. **'Transcended Overwhelming Limitless Immense Spiritual Energy': Satoshi's even using his bankai states it is not fighting but trying to keep the sky from fall on them. Even 5 Elite Captain Shinigami are not even a real challenge for him in this form. *'Resurreccion Special Abbilites': He gains up to four sets of angelic wings that means eight wings which lets him fly which are completely white, addition gains the powers to create weapons out of spirit energy and the power to make any one he sees puts them under a hypnotic spell making them do, say, or believe, what he wants but the technique can only work with people who have less than an average captain's level spirit energy. *'Cero Oscuras': This is a pitch black cero that can be fired from ether hand from any finger normally the index finger and is nearly four times as destructive as his normal cero Federico states he will only use Cero Osurars in Segunda Etapa for it goes with his dark powers in Segunda Etapa. It is believed that he can use Cero Oscuras not just in his Segunda Etapa but it has yet to relieve this and do to the weakness of having Limitless spiritual energy if Federico uses this technique more than 5 times in one full day it can kill him. *'Konpekifenikkusu': (Azure Phoenix) '''This is Federico most powerful attack it can only be used once a day do to the amount of spirit energy it take regardless of having a limitless amount and only doing it in '''Segunda Etapa this is the only attack with a Japanese name that Federico uses. This technique make Federico's spirit energy surrond him and turns into azure blue flames around him making a giant phoenix these flames don't require air to burn only his spirit energy. Then he attacks at the opponents this technique is said to be as strong as 2 of his Cero Oscuras though this technique is also a barrier with the flames being as hot as the sun but only upon impact for having flames of such higher temperatures can greatly affect the surrounding areas. Trivia His abstract of death is Power. Category:Arrancar Category:Espada